


This Changes Nothing

by jmencalice



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmencalice/pseuds/jmencalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Remy are doing the kissing thing when Remy has the realization that he's probably going to have to tell Scott something important about himself if they're going to take whatever this is any further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Changes Nothing

" _Chère_ , wait," Remy breathed between kisses that were passionate to the point of bordering on desperate, placing an almost anxious hand on Scott's shoulder. He brought his head back up some to look the other in the eye with a mixture of disdain and concern. 

"What's wrong?" came the response, concernd.

"Dere's some t'ings you don't know about Gambit, _ami_."

"There's plenty I don't know about you, Remy, you're a bit of an enigma," he scoffed, but all in the spirit of friendly teasing. 

" _Non_ , I know dat, Summers. What a t'ief ta do wit'out his secrets, mm?" Remy gave a sly grin, of course; initially intending to play it off as just another one of his mysteries. Despite that decision, his face faltered after a moment and he averted his eyes. Scott might as well have not been wearing his ruby quartz glasses, with the way Remy felt his gaze on him.

"Dis... dis is a different sorta problem, _chère_ , and--" 

"And?"

This was... an anomaly. Gambit never really had trouble with his confidence in this area before. This particular situation was different, though; he'd have to reveal this looming secret to a teammate. Sure, Rogue knew, Rogue knew a lot of things about Remy he'd never dream of telling anyone else. Scott wasn't Rogue. He was the team leader and, in Remy's general opinion, could be a real jerk with a stick up his ass a lot of the time. He still respected him, still trusted him, still was attracted to him, yeah. But he never knew who he could trust with this one intimate fact about himself. It'd gotten him in a lot of rough patches in the past and he'd learned, for better or worse, not to openly share it. 

"...Maybe, euh. Maybe we shouldn't do dis."

Scott frowned, but not out of disappointment. He was worried about his teammate, his friend (or whatever it is they are right now, interpersonally speaking). 

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Remy, but I _would_ like to know what's gotten into you all of a sudden."

The looks he shoots Scott for the few intermittent split seconds between staring at the wall off to the side were downright pitiful and it broke his heart. What could possibly have the mutant underneath him so nervous and uncomfortable? 

"Listen, _homme_ ," Remy begins, forcing words through the lump in his throat, "Under da suit, I ain't... I ain't exactly what you might t'ink I am."

"Remy, if you're really that self-conscious about your body image, I can assure you that I--" 

"No, no, _chère_ , dis ain't about whether or not Gambit is comfortable wit his stomach, _d'accord?_ It's... it's different from dat."

"What is it about, then? You're not giving me much to go on."

He couldn't find the right way to say it. He had all the words, he knew how he theoretically could tell Scott, but he just couldn't make himself do it. Perhaps, he thought, he could show him? 

"It ain't, ah, easy for me to say, clearly, so how 'bout I just..."

Remy began pulling off his top and tossed it aside after, taking Scott's hands in his. He brought them up and over his torso, sliding other other's fingertips over the two deep surgical scars on his chest. He knew Scott can see them but this was more tactile, more intimate, and perhaps may put a bit more meaning into what he was trying to show him. The whole while Remy was bit his lip, unable to keep his nervous eyes away from Cyclops's face. 

"Oh, Remy..." It had taken a moment for it to click in Scott's head, but he was able to piece it together. A small, reassuring smile spread on his lips when he met Gambit's eyes again. 

"Were you really worried that I'd have an issue with you being transgender, Remy?"

"You never really can tell, _chère_ , do you blame me?"

"We're mutants. I'd like to think that that doesn't leave us a lot of room to be close-minded and judgmental."

Remy shut him up by closing the gap between their lips once more, feeling waves of relief wash over him when Scott's arms wrapped back around him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting any of my written work anywhere please be gentle


End file.
